None.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a type of amusement device in which one or more players or participants roll a tangible body such as a ball towards a target across a playing surface. Use of the device involves both skill and chance. A score is determined according to a set of rules.
2. Related Art
Many amusement devices have been developed as smaller versions of a popular game. An example of this can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,096,192; 5,374,220; 6,039,655 and 6,213,886. These patents are all drawn to small bowling type games. U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,681 is drawn to a shuffleboard type of game. U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,939 discloses a game table having different types of game surfaces available, including bowling and shuffleboard.
Other amusement devices consist of target type games. U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,635 discloses a marker toss game in which the object is to toss a marker into a central cup for maximum points. Points are assigned according to the final resting spots of the markers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,570 discloses a ball and target game in which a ball is rolled towards the target. The ball and target have hook and loop components such that the ball will stick to the target at a point where the ball contacts the target. Scores are assigned depending upon location of the contact.
A feature common to all of the above amusement devices is the reliance on skill to successfully play the devices. None of the devices integrates an element of chance. Accordingly, there is a need for an amusement device which incorporates both skill and chance. The invented device fills this need.
The invention is an amusement device involving a ball, a set of targets and a set of obstructions. Specifically, the device has a target which is a plurality of concavities towards which a ball is rolled. A plurality of obstructions located near the concavities act to deflect a rolling ball. The ball is rolled towards the concavities in a number of ways. The participant can directly roll the ball towards the concavities. The participant can also roll the ball away from the concavities into an elastic member which then rebounds the ball towards the concavities. Finally, the participant can place the ball in contact with the elastic member, stretch the elastic member away from the concavities, and release the elastic member causing the ball to be propelled towards the concavities as the elastic member is returned to a relaxed state.
Further features and advantages of the present invention, as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments of the present invention, are described in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings.